Five Nights At Luigi's Mansion
Five Nights At Luigi's Mansion ''is a FNaF fan game made by Golden-Sans78. Plot ''"For 3 weeks, the mushroom kingdom was missing there hero: Mario. For years, he has defended the kingdom from threats like Bowser, the Shrooms, and Fawful. He was thought to be unstoppable. But, recently, he was heading off somewhere-and never returned. The kingdom looked every nook and cranny, but never found him. Luigi, however, knew better. He knew that there was one place they have never looked...his old mansion." Gameplay So, you are playing as Luigi, looking for Mario in this mansion. However, he blacked out, and ended up in the mansions safe room(Just trust me on this one.). In order to defend yourself, you must close the doors, check the map on the wall, not let the torch on the wall go out, and play music to ward of the bad guys. Antagonists With in each night, the goal is the same: Try to survive till 6:00 AM without getting killed. Mario Mario is a basic enemy. He will ether go through the left or right door of the safe room. Sometimes, however, he can show up at both doors at a time. Even though this happens very rarely, he is not the biggest threat in the game by far. Wario He shows up at night 2 and onwards. He only comes to the left door, but he is harder to spot then most enemy. In fact, he seems invisible. However, you can tell he is there by a faint laugh. Waluigi Waluigi can show up in night 2, but he really does not do anything. He just looks at you. However, he legit starts on night 3. He uses the right door to try and get in. When he does get in, he covers the map on the wall for a long time. This can really get annoying if someone is at the left door when he shows up. Shy Guy Shy guy will kill the player if there torch burns out. The player can keep the torch going by clicking on the gasoline below the torch. Occasionally, however, he will turn physical and try to go through one of the doors. Worst fear Worst fear is the antagonist of the final night. During 3 AM, he replaces all of the enemy's, all nightmare style. He is the most active guy in the game, so much that sometimes the map on the wall can't keep up with him. He can do all the things that the earlier bad guys can do, with the exception of waluigi. Nights Night 1 Phone call:"Luigi? Are you there? If you are, then this call should help. If you could not tell, this is e.gadd speaking. You know, the guy who helped you save your bro? Twice? Well, i know this place from the up and down! Now, i don't know what room you are in-this message is pre recorded, after all-but just pick up the flash light i packed in your gameboy horror. It might come in handy. Good luck!" this night, only Mario is active. Night 2 Phone call: "All right luigi, this phone call is legit! Now, which room are you in? The safe room? Smart choose. So, Things back at the mushroom kingdom are going ok. I don't know why bowser never attacked for the last 3 weeks Mario's been missing. Peach, however, always locks herself in her room and...does something. No one knows why, but its her business. Well, gotta run. Good luck!" Now, both mario and wario are both active. However, there is a secret: Randomly, the mario bros super show theme plays. Night 3 Phone call: "Hey, luigi? Someone who says they know you left a gift. They just walked up to my door and said to give this to you when you return. Any idea what it might be? No? Yah, me nether. I was tempted to open it, but then i thought, thats rude. So i'll give it to you when you return, ok? bye!" Now, waluigi is now active. Nothing else special happens. Night 4 Phone call: "Ok, this is bad. Luigi, the princess, she-yes, toadsworth, i'll get the towels-'' ''she woke up in the middle of the night, screaming like she saw a zombie or something. Actually, scratch that. She says she saw an real zombie. As in, Mario as a zombie. Now she is bawling her eyes out and going coo-coo, muttering how the kingdom is doomed. i've volunteered to watch over her tonight, along with yoshi. Once again, good luck!" On this night, nothing happens. the only real threat is the torch running out. Night 5 phone call: "Luigi? Luigi? Something bad just occurred last night. Well, kinda bad. Good news, it was all just her hallucinating. Turns out, it was just a pesky boo that snuck in. Bad news: she's gone completely nuts. peach thinks the boo is the ghost of mario, so she is treating the boo like him. normally, this would be funny. But this is serous! He's gotta be alive! He's Mario, for crying out loud! He's still out-" On this night, the enemy's are super active. you need to be on your toes if you wanna survive this night. Night 6 Phone call: *There is a song in reverse. Reversing it reviles it's the Super Maro bro's super show.* Final Night/Night 7 Phone call: "Luigi, you must come home, ASAP! Peach is gone! The kingdom is in panic!...thats all." During 12 PM to 3 AM, nothing happens. From then on, however, worst fear comes into play. He acts pretty much like nightmare. After you beat the final night, a cutscene occures: Luigi, after fending off his worst fear, finally heads home, depressed. he failed to save his brother, and things were worse then ever back at the mushroom kingdom. However, somehow, Mario came back the next day, having no memory of being gone for 4 weeks. At first, luigi was overjoyed. He ran to the kingdom to tell the good news. But no one cared. In fact, they all acted like mario never left. Luigi then remembered the gift. He went home and opened it and, to his terror, imedeatly new the truth. in the box was a knife, with peach's crown next to it. Custom Night Unlike most FNAF fan games, this night is available from the start. It's kinda like the training mode. Like normle, you can set there A.I from 1 to 20. Extras Once you beat Final night, you unlock the extras. ENEMYS: View there looks, movement patterns, and jumpscares. OPENING: look at the games opening. TEASER: take a closer look at the teasers. Trivia *Worst fear looks like the infamous beta luigi with bloodshot eyes. *there will not be a second game. *or will there? Category:Games